Accomplice Ties
by FMASTA9
Summary: 2nd CGFF since Resurrection! Another Lelouch x C.C. to add to the pile, hooray! What are you waiting for? Head inside and read it! It should be fun!


**Author's Notes: **You guessed it. More Code Geass Lelouch x C.C. fanifcts. I must warn you, this one is not going to be the last. Favorite couple, duh! Anywho, quick explain, scene is selfmade transition during Lelouch's mourning sequence with Shirley's father. Only problem was I forgot the thing with Mao didnt come in until after...after I incorporated it into the story. So...let's say C.C. told Lelouch about Mao right then and there, k? These scenes can intertwine without much stressful confusion, right? You may get it now, or after the story, regardless that is not the point! The point is...enjoy, "Accomplice Ties," another cute little CGLLXCCFF One-shot by FMASTA9.

Accomplice Ties

Lelouch mourned his mistake of Shirley's father, his death that occurred during the last mission, in the confines of his shower. The door unlocked and C.C. came in, closing the door behind her. "How the fallen prince has fallen," C.C. mocked. "Mock me some more, I don't care," Lelouch frowned, not even bothering to look at her. "Look, I'm sorry for

doubting you, I believe we all have moments of weakness." "So the witch has feelings after all...well...I'm sorry too, for calling you a monster. The thing you did with Mao was a moment of weakness in my perspective." C.C. smiled. "Mind if I join you?" "Be my guest." She was surprised at his answer, knowing him to be a stiff when it came to each other

and nudity. C.C. took off her clothes and slipped into the shower next to him. They sat back to back, the water splashing on them in an even range. "You're not bothered by this at all?" "I actually felt like I needed someone to talk to, so, no." "How convenient of me." Minutes past, neither saying a word to the other until the thought occurred to C.C. "Do

you regret the loss of that girl's father so much that, if you were given the chance to, you would act differently in your battle tactic?" Lelouch gave no pause, having immediately made up his mind. "No, he was but an obstacle that was to get in the way at one time or another. The fact that he was removed from the game at this early stage is more of a

convenience if anything." "Would you repeat those words to that girl?" "Of course not, if I worded it like that, than she would suspect me of being Zero, and I'm not so cruel as to rub his death in her face for means of my own game." "So the freedom fighter Zero loses one obstacle in exchange for the fallen prince Lelouch gaining one." "Shirley is not an

obstacle, she never was." "But doesn't she affect your judgment in plans when counting her as a friend that needs to be protected?" "She is a friend, yes, but her protection only comes as a plus in my plans that go without a hitch, it is not a necessity. I knew that if I decided to go down this path, my friends would likely get in the way, so I forced myself

into considering them liabilities in my conquest, promising myself that they would not interfere with my plans for overthrowing Britannia." "That sounds just like you, Lelouch. I'm glad to hear your resolve isn't shaken by this girl in the least." "What about you?" "Hm?" "If you had the chance to change your decision on Mao, would you?" "I'd have to say

that it was wrong of me to simply let him go, so I'd have to say that I would probably change the fact that I should have taken back his Geass and given him a chance at normal life, but otherwise I would let him go all the same." "That sounds just like you, C.C. your always affected in your decisions by mine for some reason. Just a few minutes ago, you

had no regrets in just letting Mao go, and now you admit to having wanted to take away his Geass." "Who's to say I didn't just change my mind?" "Because that's not like you, C.C. I know that when someone has the resolve to do something, they don't just change their mind." "Well just a few minutes ago, you were ready to give it all up for the loss of

that girl's father, because she was your friend." "It's called being human, C.C., something that can't be helped in normal people." "I've seemed to have forgotten that I guess." "Because you and I are not normal people. It may come to a whole different decision, but our resolves do what is human of us before we form a balance to that resolve that works

in favor to our goals." "I may be a witch, but what does that make you then?" Lelouch knew not the answer at that moment, but he formulated a clever balance to her, having been acquaintances and having helped each other discover themselves in the journey they travel together having formed a bond that only they shared. He decided to be a demon,

a demon to accompany his witch in the acts they commit in order to fulfill their goals, influencing each other in one way or another. For this bond, this contract bound bond of Geass, was a bond he would share with no one else, Lelouch decided to make the best of it, putting it above the feelings of Shirley and his friends, knowing that they would never

understand. He kept this to himself of course, feeling to pay back C.C. with his new title in a situation that benefitted the gratitude to her. "I'm not sure, but for now, fallen prince will suit me perfectly." "Oh really, I thought you hated that title." "You can't ignore what you are, right, witch?" "Indeed, my fallen prince...oh that's no good." "What is it?" "I

don't like the sound of it, it doesn't fit you at all." "You really are a picky girl. Then let me try again, but for now, it's time for bed, we have a Black Knights meeting in the morning." "So be it..." C.C. got up and grabbed her towel, drying her hair and mooning Lelouch at the same time. As she tied the towel around her head, bending over to get it wrapped

up, she caught a glimpse of Lelouch staring at her through her legs. She smiled. "See something you like down there?" "Sorry, I just got lost in thought, I didn't mean to stare," he looked back down as he stood up, blush not even in his face. C.C. giggled. "C.C." she looked back at him, "thank you." She stood up and stared him in the face, as he walked

over to her, still dripping wet. "You're wrong, it should be I who should thank you. You made me realize how much I enjoy being your accomplice, you never cease to amaze." "Remember, C.C., I still consider you a friend." "And I thank you for that as well, I just hope you don't consider me a liability as well," she joked. "You know that's not the case." "I

know, I'm just teasing." "I'm aware of that as well." "Are you going to sleep in your bed tonight, or on the couch again?" "It depends, are you in my bed?" "Maybe. Likely.," she moved inches from his face, "yes." "Stick to your side and I'll consider it." "No promises." "I hope your just teasing again." "Good night, Lelouch, see you in bed, maybe." "Good

night, C.C., see you soon," he winked at her as she walked out the door and into his bed. Lelouch wiped off and donned his pajama bottoms, scowling when he found his top had gone missing, giving himself one guess as to where it was. He returned to a sleeping C.C., smiling slightly at the cuteness of the sight. He lifted up the covers to get in, and had

found his shirt on the one place he guessed, correctly he might add, and that was on C.C. He didn't care. Instead, he climbed in and pulled the covers back over them. He laid facing away from her and closed his eyes. He opened them again when he felt a tug and found C.C.'s arms around his waist in a loving embrace, her eyes still closed in her sleep. He

smiled and said to himself, 'why not?' He turned himself to face her, and he wrapped his arms around her, cuddling himself closer to her. She smiled in her sleep, as did he before he closed his eyes and went to sleep. The couple found solitude in each other's arms, sleeping in each other's embrace for the rest of the night. This proved that C.C. offered

something that Shirley could never offer Lelouch. Peace of mind.


End file.
